His Phobia
by Lil-Red06
Summary: each turtle has their own fear to deal with; a phobia.
1. Atelophobia

**His Phobia**

**Summary: each turtle has their own fears to deal with; a phobia.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em! and you know it!**

**Okay, originally i was going to give Leo Acrophobia- Fear of heights and Mikey, Achluophobia- Fear of darkness but they are ninjas for crying out loud, and I think this phobia suits Leo better.. Donnie is really hard to think about though ... WHAT IS HIS FEAR?**

* * *

~Atelophobia~

{Fear of Imperfection}

* * *

Leo is a simple turtle.

Always follows the rules.

Never allowing himself to colour outside the lines.

And he never had a problem with that.

Because that was the problem.

Leo wanted nothing more than to be a good brother

And an astounding Leader

Leo wanted nothing more than to be;

Perfect.

Nothing was wrong with that right?

He had to do his best for his brothers

And yet...

That still wasn't good enough

So he pushed himself

Harder and harder

To be better

He strove for something that could never be his

Never be anyone's

Perfection was what you made of it

You could look at an immaculate drawn circle and wonder

_is it really perfect?_

Hadn't that person spent hours trying to make it so?

Someone may go up and marvel at the so-called perfect circle

While another might see flaws

Leo wanted to be the epitome of perfection

But what was that really?

Many would say Leo has already perfected his Katanas

They would say he was the perfect ninja

But Leo's made his perfection unattainable

So what was he truly striving towards?

Why must he try so hard;

_for something that will never be perfected _

* * *

**okay this really isn't what i was intending when i started this. But tell me if you like it, ive never done a fic like this so... yeah. Also PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE ME AN IDEA OF WHAT DONNIES AFRIAD OF.**

**Seriously, what is it? I got mikey, leo and Raph down but... Donnie? Why ya gotta make things so difficult donnie-boy!**

**Donnie: S-S-sorryyy. :(**

**Me:Aw its ookay! I forgive you :3**

**Donnie: Try to guess what im afraid of guys! Maybe lil-red will type it up ;)**


	2. Entomophobia

**His Phobia**

**Summary: each turtle has their own fears to deal with; a phobia.**

**Heres Raphie's phobia :) i think it's pretty obvious what it is ;) We all know what Raphie's biggest fear is... mwahaha. **

* * *

~ Entomophobia~

{fear of bugs}

* * *

Raphael has a thing about bugs

Slimy, crawling, gross insects

The red-clad ninja

The strong one, the tough one

brought down by one bug?

Raph is a very complex turtle

Some may say he is very unapproachable

Simply because he pushes,

he pushes people away

His anger, is his shield

and yet, doesn't it seem odd

That one little bug

His one illogical fear

Can bring out another side of him?

He thinks himself tough

He has a firm wall built around him

That nobody can touch

But every once in a while

a bug will sneak through, and crumble his strong wall

and he will feel fear

Simply killing them isn't enough,

because there will always be more

So Raph,

ever the tough turtle

will pretend

Pretend he's not afraid

and build up his wall over and over again.

What is the root of his petty fear?

Why does it effect him so?

Perhaps Raphael will never know himself

he can scold himself over and over

Tell himself he is not afraid

but when that crawling bug

makes its way to Raph

there's no pretending;

_that he's not afraid._

* * *

**This was actually a bit harder to write and I wasn't sure about the ending but... meh. **

**In all honesty i think i did Leo better.**

**Next up is Donnie :) **

**Big thanks to: Inktrain Productions and dondena.**

**Im gonna base Donnie's fear off SAINW and may include a bit of good genes if i can tie the two together, but you have to wait to find out what the phobia for that one will be ;)**

**Thanks again for the ideas guys :)**


	3. Atychiphobia

**His Phobia**

**Summary: each turtle has their own fears to deal with; a phobia.**

**Okay, this was the hardest one to write but i think i finally got it, basing Donnie's fear off of SAINW and GoodGenes made it really hard to come up with a phobia but I narrowed it down to... Atychiphobia- Fear of failure mainly because I think Donnie would be really afraid of failing his brothers before and after SAINW due to his 'absence' in the episode, not to mention he's always afraid he's going to fail his brothers whenever they would need medical attention and whatnot, so yeah, just wanted to let you know why i chose this phobia and I enjoyed reading your reviews to what Donnie's afraid of as well. It helped me write this :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews and a special thanks to: Mindless Turtle. Who really helped me get this chapter going and getting the general idea of it all. **

**Here we go,**

* * *

~Atychiphobia~

{Fear of Failure}

* * *

Donnie was afraid

for his brothers.

It was something he never got over

never could get over

He knew his brothers were, _are, _the best ninjas

but he witnessed first hand

that even they can fall

He has always fixed them up

from any injury they receive

but what if he couldn't?

What if it was too much?

The damage was too much,

and he failed...

Donnie told himself

time and time again

he could not fail.

but he has, he will.

When the Shredder takes over

and with their Donatello gone or dead

he must help his brothers

as he always had

but that time...he _didn't_

and it cost his brothers,

their lives.

Donnie came back, and his brothers were there

but he won't forget

will never forget, that he failed.

When he became... a _monster._

Almost chewing off Mikey's leg

Scaring his brothers

He failed them again

and he won't get a second chance next time

and that scares him

but still, Donnie will make sure,

to always be there to patch them up

or die trying...

He knows he may leave,

be gone to wherever it is his future self had gone

But he's going to appreciate every moment he has with them

and he's going to protect them

he'll be damned if he doesn't go down fighting too

and Donnie knows, no matter what

_he can't fail them, not now, not ever._

* * *

**Aww! You go Donnie, protect your brothers! Anyways, this took me a while to write which i know is weird cuz their fairly short but i kept trashing them for some reason... I hope you guys like it!**

**It kinda felt pressured cuz everyone was waiting for Donnies :/**

**but i guess i built that up myself.**

**Please tell me if I did Donnie okay!**

**If you don't like it i could always... re-due it?**

**Last but certainly not least isssss...**

**Mikey! :D**


	4. Monophobia

**His Phobia**

**Summary:each turtle has their own fears to deal with; a phobia.**

**IM SO SORRY! I WAS AT CAMP AND I ALMOST DIED AND... YEAH. Sorry it took so looong :(**

**also, if you read my other story 'His Sacrifice' i wanna let you guys know that im going to start a second part to it and it's gonna be so emotional :'( poor raphie...**

**Alrighty then,**

**Im glad a lot of people are liking this.. it was just something random in my head cuz all the different types of phobias facinate me.. Did you know?**

**Theres a phobia for peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth?**

**Well, now you do.**

**Okay, I chose this Phobia for Mikey bc, Mikey really strikes me as the type who would go insane being alone, so I hope you like it!**

**Apparently theres three phobias for being alone Autophobia, Monophobia or Isolophobia. But isolophobia and autopobia is more being isolated... so yeah... Monophobia it is!**

* * *

~Monophobia~

{Fear of being alone}

* * *

Mikey depended on his brothers

More than he would care to admit

He smiles and makes jokes

but only to see their smiles

He could remember

one time when they were young

and he was alone

He had fallen into a deep hole in the sewers

He tried to smile

To cheer him self up

After all,

His brothers were coming for him

right?

But it was hard to do

When there was no one smiling back at you

and you were all alone.

His brothers came alright

and he continued to pretend,

keep smiling and feign that he wasn't afraid

That when they left the room

he dreads,

they won't come back again

and he would be alone.

Michelangelo sometimes finds it strange

To be loved by all his brothers and yet,

still feel alone.

He supposes that's what really gets him

His brothers are there

but they don't really understand.

He's the innocent baby brother,

but he's also a butt-kicking ninja

if only they were to perceive

Who he really was.

He feels alone

because no one is there to bring out the true side of him

he isn't stupid,

or weak,

and he wishes they could see that

so he can stop being alone.

Its not so bad,

when their laughing alongside him

he wants to keep them smiling and happy

and away from all the evil

_he's forced himself to endure alone._

* * *

**I don't know what to say about that... bit of irony in the end there :P**

**the ending kinda took me by surprise too (if it did you) but i guess what i was trying to say is... they have to face evil and are bound to see some bad things right? Well, Mikey always keeps them smiling but who's keeping mikey happy when he's alone? Anyways...**

**Okay, I was reading your reviews and I read one that says Mikey's greatest fear is betrayal. It really got me thinking...**

**Obviously I had already started this phobia and i wanted to finish it and there is a phobia for betrayal although I don't quite agree that it fits Mikey but it would still be interesting to write about...**

**Also, i was wondering if you guys wanted a phobia from, Splinter, April, Casey, shredder (maybe)?**

**So yeah, Hope ya liked mikey's :)**

**I'll only be continuing this if you guys want it ;)**


End file.
